ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gravesville Intermediate episodes
Here are list of Gravesville Intermediate. Season 1 The first season focuses on sixth grade monsters attending their first year at Gravesville Intermediate. #The First Day of Ghoul - A vampire, werewolf and a ghost enroll to a middle school of monsters such as a mean mummy, a ditzy yet clueless Gorgon, a nerdy Frankenstein's monster, a headless ghost of a horse woman who got decapitated, a witch headmistress, a smart zombie girl, a humanoid blob girl and his vampire cousin who is a goth. #Humans Are Allowed! - When human kids arrive at Gravesville Intermediate, Abraham won't let the humans to stay, so they have to lock the whole school so they will never enter. Cleo Patrica worries that there is a friendly human named Layla Naharra. #When Worlds Collide - The humans rival against the monsters when they want to allow humans. Werecat Meowbelle Hiss tries to ban the humans. #Abraham's Allergies - Abraham thinks he's allergic to the sun and garlic. #Eye Got My Eye On You - Abraham develops a crush on a Gothic cyclops girl, Eyereena Pupil, which makes her stepsister, a triclops, Iris jealous. #Blood Brothers and Sisters - Abraham realizes that he never had siblings before, so he decided to hang out with his vampire siblings and even his cousin, Bella Lugosi. #Just Ghost To Show You! - Annie befriends Kao Nashi the Noppera-bō and Portia Gysst, the poltergeist. #To Be Seen or Not To Be Seen - Annie never stops turning invisible whenever her invisibility powers went out of hand or she inadvertently lost control of them. Spella casts a spell to stop her from being invisible for all eternity. #Heads Will Roll - Headless Helen, a headless ghost of a woman who rides a horse and carries her severed detachable head around becomes Annie's new friend. She finally realize that Goolia and Bella are friends as well. #Don't Fear the Kim Reaper - It's Career Scream Day, and Kim brings her father who is a Grim Reaper to school. #Study Bloodies - At Social Bloodies class, Abraham and George become Study Bloodies while Hailey and Annie are the ones; Franklin and Goolia are forced to be Study Bloodies in Science. #Bat-lerinas - Cleo Patrica learns bat-let as well as Meddy, Bella, and Annie. #The Day in the Life at the Li-scary - A ghost of a librarian haunts a li-scary as her job as a li-scare-ian but Annie befriends her. #The Creepover Diaries - Annie invites everyone to a Creepover Sleepover. #Scare Your Dance Off! - Abraham goes to the ghoul dance with Annie, but Meddy is nervous that Cleo Patrica might tease her for her supernatural powers that turn monsters into stone. #Phantom of the Popera - Opera-music loving Phantom of the Opera, Phantasmagoria Opera appears to be Annie's new friend. #Physical Dead-ucation Blues - Abraham and Gregory are upset about having P.E. classes. #The Chinese Dragon Student - Pau Wang (voiced by Lauren Tom), a Chinese anthropomorphic dragon visits the school about diverse. #Social Scary Skills - Annie takes her social skills class to improve her good behavior so she can earn her privileges. #Hex, Lies and Videotape - Franklin and George develop crushes on some witches, Zelda and Hilda. Casterine gets jealous because of them. #Arachna-Phobe - Arachna and Aranea, the spider sisters arrive, but most of the monsters are scared of them due to their fear of spiders. #Bella Lugosi Sr., Jr. and the Third - Bella realizes that her name is named after her mother and her ancestor who met her demise in the 1490s after she came from a long line of vampires. #Opposites Attract - Portia and Annie talk about anything they have in common in Have Anything in Common Day, but everyone finds it very pointless. #Sister and Brother Wolf - Gregory has so many siblings, but some of these go to his school. #Happy Deathday to You - Kim and the ghosts are invited to Annie's deathday party. #Fangsgiving - Abraham's family comes over to visit, but realizes that he had siblings and so does their parents. When Aunt Bella Jr. comes over to visit, he realized that Aunt Bella is named after her ancestor, Aunt Bella Lugosi. With a help of his friends, he discovers to get to know who Bella Lugosi really is. Season 2 It focuses on their second year at the 7th grade. They're back! #Too Ghoul for School - The monster kids are back! And they should've survive a whole year of school like last year does! #Gorgeous Gorgons - Sally Theno and Erri Yale finally realize that Meddy Usa has a secret about being gorgons so they don't have to turn monsters into stone. #Invisible Ghosts - The ghosts are invisible to humans because they are still ghosts. They read books about how ghosts are invisible to humans. #A Human Principal?! - A human principal comes over to Gravesville Intermediate. #Zombie Fighters - #The Mysterious Conquest - Everyone must find clues who did a Conquest to rule all monster, vampire and ghost kind. #Fearleading Practice - Cleo Patrica becomes head fearleader, but Annie turns jealous. Category:Gravesville Intermediate Category:List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes